Don't Be Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf
by AngelOfThursdays
Summary: On his way to his grandmothers, Castiel encounters a man named Dean (or I'm terrible at summaries and it's just a Destiel red riding hood)
1. Let's Be Alone Together

"Don't forget Castiel, don't wander off the path, don't talk to strangers and keep your cloak on. Do you have your knife?". "Yes mother" the teenager replied, pulling out his knife to show his mother, given to him by his father (who happened to be the towns blacksmith) on his 16th birthday; made of silver and wickedly sharp, it was castiel's pride and joy.

"Castiel do be careful, there is talk of another body having gone missing". Over the past few weeks corpses had been found in the woods, mauled with most of their organs torn out and by the look of it, the work of a large wolf. Castiel nodded grimly before plastering a large smile onto his face so his mother wouldn't fret. "Fear not mother I shall return before nightfall". "See that you do, and don't let your grandmother keep you for too long, the days are getting shorter and winter will return soon". Castiel bid his mother goodbye, grabbed his red cloak and began to walk towards the tree line, basket of supplies in hand.

As the youngest of four brothers castiel had been tasked with the job of delivering supplies to his grandmother, who lived deep inside the large woods, whilst his older brothers chopped wood in preparation for winter, which, as his mother said, would he upon the small town soon. Castiel didn't mind his task, he liked his grandmother as she always made sure to tell him old lores about vampires and witches and the likely hood that castiel would suffer terribly in his future as when born, he came out feet first, had the eye colour of a blind man and coal black hair. Castiel paid the old woman no heed but still found excitement in the tales his grandmother told him.

As he passed under the looming treeline, Castiel readjusted his basket and pulled his blood red cloak closer to his body, mere moons ago when the colours of autumn painted the woods, Castiel had blended in when wearing his cloak but in the new frost, he stuck out like a sore thumb and yet his grandmother insisted he continue to wear it for protection and so it stayed on.

Castiel was a good hour into his journey and had stopped to eat when the forest silenced. Most would tell you that the forest is always quiet but Castiel, who preferred the trees to the town full of villagers who whispered their suspicions about him behind his back, would speak of the chirping of birds, the rustling of rabbits and deer and the distant cries of foxes and how the forest was never truly silent. Until now.

Castiel pulled out his knife out and moved to gather his things. The sound of a large branch snapping had Castiel straightening up and whipping his head around to find the culprit. After a few more moments of silence Castiel made a move to set off in the opposite direction but after a few paces, found himself colliding into something warm and solid. He quickly stepped back and raised his blade in defence to asses the danger he was in. In front of him was a man sprawled on the floor. The stranger, groaned and pulled himself up before zeroing in on the blade Castiel brandished and holding his hands up in surrender, leaf green eyes widening in surprise.

"Woah easy there boy I ain't gonna hurt you" the man spoke quickly in a deep, rough accent. Castiel almost snorted at the absurdity of the statement as the stranger was a good few inches taller than himself, well built, dressed in a hunter's attire, at least four years Castiel's senior and looked like he could've easily overpower Castiel in a heartbeat.

"I'm not a boy" Castiel muttered stupidly as intellect had abandoned him when leaf green eyes flickered upward to meet his deep blues.

"No? Then what are you? A fae? A spirit?" And then a little quieter and with mirth. "An incubus?" Castiel flushed at the last comment and searched his mind for something witty to reply with.

"I'm a man" he retorted and stood up straighter as he watched the stranger snort in reply,

"a man eh? Are you certain? You still seem to be in boyhood".

If possible Castiel got redder as it was true that he did look younger than his years and still held to childlike features that most his age had shed. Sensing no obvious danger, Castiel lowered his knife.

"Do you have a name, boy?" The stranger asked in a playful tone put emphasis on the last word.

"Castiel" Castiel found his mouth opening in answer to the hunters question before his mind caught up. "What?" The stranger looked confused,

"My name is Castiel not 'little man'" Castiel said with an edge of annoyance in his tone.

"Nice to meetcha Cas, I'm Dean". Castiel shook Dean's outstretched hand and was shocked to find it a good deal warmer than the light attire Dean wore would've suggested.

"Hmmm, and what brings you into the woods on your own?"

"I have to deliver supplies to my grandmother who lives in the woods, and you?". Something flashed across Dean's face but was gone before Castiel could decipher what the look meant.

"Checking for traps" Dean said, gesturing to the rabbits that were strung around his waist which of course drew Castiel's attention to Dean's trousers and what lay under them, Dean smirked as if readings Castiel's thoughts and Castiel flushed and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"It was pleasure to meet you Dean but I'm afraid my business demands I be elsewhere".

"The pleasure was all mine Cas and I hope we meet again". Dean smiled widely before allowing Castiel to return to the path.

"Goodbye Dean" Castiel doubted he would see Dean again but didn't want to mention anything. Castiel quickened his pace and didn't turn back. If he had he may have noticed the hunger in the hunters eyes as he eyed castiel's form.


	2. We Don't Fight Fair

Once he reached his grandmothers little cottage, Castiel had spent most of the afternoon helping to stack firewood and make preparations for the coming winter.

Before leaving, as she always did, Castiel's grandmother tested him on his knowledge of the supernatural.

"Fairies?" His Grandmother fired off.

"Tricksters, scatter rice or sugar on the ground and leave while they are occupied with the task of counting" Castiel replied, just as quickly.

"How can a daemon be identified?"

"Black eyes".

Castiel's grandmother nodded her approval before asking slyly "What if you were to encounter a were wolf?"

This was a new topic which would lead to new stories and words "A werewolf grandmother? ".

Castiel had heard the local myths but knew better than to butt in.

"Surely you are smart enough to realise the local attacks are not the work of an ordinary wolf. A werewolf, Castiel, is a being that is neither man nor wolf but is instead a terrible mix of the two. If you have the misfortune of crossing paths with a werewolf then you get down on your knees because only God can save you". Castiel shuddered to himself remembering the awful state the bodies had been found in.

"In its wolf form the monster is much larger than ordinary dogs and wolves and is more akin to the size of a horse and can tear its victim to shreds in mere moments, in its human clothing it is much harder to recognise, but not impossible, for example, in direct moonlight the weres eyes will glow like a lit candle, they are also incredibly strong and according to some Lores, react badly to silver".

Castiel nodded to show he understood and spent the next few minutes being told many tales and Lores surrounding werewolves.

"A good few years before you were born Castiel, werewolves plagued your little town, killing animals and any who dared to wander into the woods, but when all hope seemed lost a large hunting party assembled, your father included, and drove the beasts away. Much blood was shed but not all the beasts died. Some believe the day will come when the remaining werewolves will return for their blood debt",

"Grandmother what would happen if you were to be bitten by a were?".

His grandmother smiled and continued with her tale "An excellent question my boy, but one I'm afraid even I am not certain of the answer to, some say you too become a wolf yourself, others state that you are cursed by a terrible plague that will claim you in days but all agree that a bitten man will suffer a fate worse than death".

After thanking his Grandmother, Castiel undid the latch to the cottage door and moved to leave.

"Be careful in the woods Castiel, the full moon will be upon us soon, hurry your pace so as not to get caught in the forest in the dark". Castiel thanked his grandmother again for her tales and set off on his journey back home.

/

On his trek home, Castiel retold his grandmothers stories to himself and decided he would've liked to have seen a werewolf and reminded himself to question has father when he returned home on what the hunts had been like. With no thoughts to occupy his mind, Castiel began to realise how bitterly cold and dark it had gotten and cursed himself as he realised he had left his matches at home. With no source of heat spare his clothing and still being a good hour away from his village, Castiel began to fear that certain pieces of anatomy may freeze off. Before he could work himself up, Castiel noticed a small fire burning a few meters to his right off the path. Ignoring his mothers warning in favour of finding heat, Castiel stepped off the path and cautiously walked over to the light.

As he neared the small clearing, Castiel noticed that a man was sat facing away from him and began to regret his decision to stray from the path. He had heard local tales of children being snatched after straying off the path and worried that the stranger would hurt or kill him. He quickly moved to turn around and had the unfortunate misfortune of stepping on a rather large, dry twig.

Castiel could've wept in desperation, surely the man had heard him and he was certainly going to die now. Large hands reached from out of the darkness to surround Castiel and he began to struggle against his captor.

"Let me go you bastard" Castiel yelled against against the man.

"Cas!?" The man above him almost yelled in surprise and instantly released Castiel. Castiel whipped around to face the stranger and found himself face to face (well, more face to mouth) with Dean.

"Dean?!" Castiel asked with the same amount of surprise in his tone.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked incredulously.

" I could ask you the very same thing, but I fear if you do not get in front of my fire you will freeze".

Castiel gratefully sat in front of the flames and moaned at the feeling of heat seeping into his bones. He reopened his eyes to see Dean smirking at him and blushed at the noise he had made.

"So, are you going to continue moaning or will you answer my question? Not that I mind the noises" Dean questioned smugly.

Castiel blushed furiously at Dean's comment "I am returning home from my grandmothers"

"so late?" Dean asked inquisitively.

"We were talking about werewolves" Dean's head snapped up and his eyes, which were glowing in the firelight, narrowed suspiciously.

"Werewolves?"

"She thinks the recent deaths are caused by one, and that they have returned to claim their..." Castiel paused "erm... Blood debt? I think". Dean nodded thoughtfully. Castiel, comfortably warm, moved to get up, "thank you for your hospitality but I really must be getting home".

"The woods are dangerous to travel alone, I shall accompany you to the edge of the forest". Castiel, who had enjoyed Dean's company agreed and they set off.

/

By the time Castiel could see his little village, he and Dean had swapped many stories. Castiel learnt that Dean had a younger brother, his parents had died whilst he was of a young age and that he lived alone in the forest.

Castiel, in turn told Dean of his older brothers, his parents plans to wed him off and his distaste for said arrangement. The conversation lapsed into silence as the pair neared the tree line and Castiel noticed a figure standing close to the woods and quickly recognised the man as as his father.

He sped up with Dean in tow but to his confusion his father rushed towards him with anger in his eyes. When he realised his fathers gaze was not directed at him he looked up to see a hardness in Dean's eyes replacing the mirth.

Dean's arm shot out to Castiel's waist, effectively trapping Castiel.

"Castiel get away from him" his voice stern "and you" directed at Dean "let go of my boy ".

Dean smirked and replied, almost casually in a completely different persona to the one he had used with Castiel "Your boy is he? I thought he was just a pretty little thing I picked up in the forest" Dean's grin was almost predatory. "But if he's your boy then that just makes things so much simpler". Dean's other hand moved to Castiel's neck, fingers digging in.

"If you harm my boy so help me I will kill you just like I did your parents". Realisation dawned on Castiel and he began struggle.

"Now, now. None of that, little one, the grown ups are talking", Castiel whimpered as Dean's fingers dug into the soft part of his neck but he ceased his movements.

"An eye for an eye is it? Well then, if I can't kill him" Dean trailed off.

"Don't you fucking dare harm him you bastard". Dean chuckled darkly before forcing Castiel's head to the side and sinking his teeth into the pulse point on Castiel's neck. Castiel let out a weak noise of protest as Dean released his hold on him, effectively dropping him onto the floor.

"See you soon, little one" Dean murmured as he retreated into the woods. Castiel's father advanced towards his sons crumpled form, he scooped Castiel up, quietly cursing the monster that had done this.


	3. I Wanna See Your Animal Side

Castiel awoke to a throbbing pain in his neck and blearily opened his eyes. Strong mid morning sunshine made him shut his eyes immediately and he groaned as pain laced through his skull.

He tentatively reopened his eyes and took in the familiar sight of his bedroom. He lay still as memories of last night flashed through his mind.

_Green eyes, light brown hair, Dean, pain!_

Castiel gasped in a mixture of shock as he remembered what had happened. He quickly swung his legs over his bed an crossed the room. He tried to open the door, it didn't budge. Castiel frowned and tried again, he pushed at the door and banged at the wood which suddenly opened to reveal his father's stern face.

"Father, what's going on? Why was my door locked?"

"Your door was locked to keep you inside if you tried to escape"

"I... I don't understand" Castiel almost whisper back.

"Sit down and I'll explain" he father returned gruffly

Castiel obediently perched on the edge of his bed and waited for his father,who remained stood, to explain.

"Castiel, do you remember what happened last night".

Castiel nodded and his father continued in a rough tone "because that mutt" his father spat out the word "bit you, you are now cursed and it would bring a great deal of shame on the family if you were to be seen in public. To prevent any more embarrassment I have decided that my son died at the hands of a monster last night and we currently have a stranger residing with us who will be leaving after the full moon has passed" his father concluded in a solemn tone.

Castiel sat in stunned silence. _His father was disowning him? Because Dean had bitten him?_

"Father I don't understand" Castiel said shakily.

"Surely you understand I can't have my son wandering around the village with a fucking werewolf mark on his neck!"

Tears pricked Castiel's eyes "but Grandmother said she doesn't know what happens if you were to be bitten, I could be fine! Please don't make me leave" Castiel cried desperately as his tears began to run down his face.

"Castiel that thing infected you, you won't be fine, acting like a child won't fix anything"his father sneered.

Hurt by his fathers words and sensing that there was no point in arguing, Castiel kept quiet. His father turned to leave

"my decision is final" he threw over his shoulder sternly his hand reaching for the door, desperately, Castiel tried one last time to reason with his father

"why leave my here to rot? Why can't I just leave now?"

Castiel's father tittered in hollow amusement "feel free, but if that mutt bites you during the full moon then I'll hunt you down like the monster you would become".

/

Castiel had been a prisoner in his own room for three days, with no company or anything to pass the time. Every minute felt like an hour, he had only had the barest of human company when being given food by his mother, each time she came he questioned and pleaded with her but got little in response.

Castiel now spent most of his time worrying over his predicament and the circumstances that had lead him to become prisoner in his own room, as much as he tried to hate Dean he found himself more curious than anything.

It was little after sunset on the third day, the remains of his meagre supper sat on a tray next to his door. Castiel was laying on his bed, lost in thought and feeling sorry for himself. It was two more days till the full moon and he would be forced out of the only place he had called home. He groaned in boredom and rolled onto his side, to stare out of his window, which was above his bed.

A noise coming from outside has Castiel leaning up onto his knees to investigate the sound. the outskirts of town met Castiel's questioning gaze but sensing nothing amiss, Castiel flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes once more.

"Hiya little one"

Castiel squawked in horror as a very large body landed on top of his smaller form. He immediately opened his eyes to see forest green ones staring back. Castiel struggled to free himself of Dean but the man just smirked at his efforts and sat up, effectively straddling and trapping Castiel beneath him.

After a few moments, Castiel stopped struggling when he realised Dean was hard and his movements were causing rather a lot of friction.

"what" he spat out behind ground teeth "in God's name are you doing here!?".

"Told ya I'd be back for ya" Dean stated proudly.

"What?" Castiel's anger quickly transformed into confusion.

"I've gotta finish what I started" Dean replied, his features quickly turned serious as he gesturing to the bite mark that peeked out from underneath Castiel's plain tunic. Castiel's blood turned cold and fear took a hold of him "a-are you g-going to k-kill me?" Castiel squeaked out,

Dean's face lost all hints of seriousness as he laughed loudly at Castiel's fear. Castiel instantly felt stupid, as if he were missing some big joke but also worried Dean's loudness may cause his father to come and inspect the noise. Castiel cursed himself and quickly dismissed the thoughts as he remembered it was the stupid werewolf's fault he was trapped here.

The stupid werewolf in question carried on laughing at Castiel's confusion and Castiel realised in a small amount of horror towards himself that Dean looked adorable laughing, his whole features lighting up in amusement.

After a few moments Castiel got frustrated at the man /werewolf/ he had to remind himself, above him.

"Did you only break into my room to giggle at me?" Castiel demanded.

Dean's face straightened instantly "three things little one, one - Dean Winchester does not _giggle_. Two, it's hardly breaking in when the window was open and three why would I wanna kill you?". Another little snort escaped after he finished and if Castiel wasn't so confused he probably would've been glaring

"Well..." Castiel spluttered, suddenly unsure, "well, you did bite me and you are a werewolf it's sort of what your kind do... isn't it?".

Dean shook his head in what appeared to be disgust " silly little human, that" he pointed at the slowly healing mark again "is a mating claim. Now I'm gonna finish this and then you'll be mine".

Castiel's eyes widened in shock and he began to struggle again, near-shouting his sounds of protest.

"Quieten down little down this parts easy and look" Dean looked pointedly at Castiel's embarrassingly hard member "your body wants it".

"So you're going to rape me" Castiel ground out between grunts as he continued to try to free himself.

Dean's face darkened "I am many things but I am not a rapist little one. No, you're going to drink a little bit of my blood and then you're body's gonna become the perfect little bitch for me to fuck".

Castiel shuddered at the involuntary jolt of pleasure the words forced out of him and tried to angle his hips away from Deans to hide how much the heated situation and rough friction was affecting him. Thankfully, Dean didn't seem to notice as he had positioned himself so his mouth was mere centimetres away from Castiel's ear.

"And then little one, then you're gonna beg for it, beg for my cock to fill you up and breed you" Castiel gasped at Deans sinfully deep tone and Dean took the opportunity to shove his palm, which he had made a small cut on, into Castiel's open mouth and use his other hand to pinch Castiel's nose shut.

Castiel tried to voice his surprise and reject Dean, but he werewolf had his palm secure over his mouth.

"Come on little one" Dean coaxed "swallow for me".

Castiel's wide shocked eyes tried to communicate his unwillingness to Dean, whose eyes were almost black and hooded with determination. Castiel's vision began to grow blurry due to lack of oxygen and he realised with a sense of hopelessness that Dean wasn't going to let go, Castiel would either swallow the werewolf's blood or suffocate.

Spots danced in front of Castiel's eyes and he allowed a small amount of the liquid to trickle down his throat. It tasted vile and Castiel tried to throw the rest up but Dean's Palm was solid and relentless and he quickly ended up swallowing the rest of it.

Dean moved up and off Castiel's body which allowed Castiel to flip onto all fours and retch, trying to choke up the were's blood. Unsuccessful, he glared up at Dean, who was now perched on the windowsill.

"I will never beg you for anything, mutt" Castiel spat bitterly.

Dean feigned offence and clutched his chest "No need to resort to name calling little one and let's see if you're willing to reconsider in oh ..." Dean pretended to ponder something over "a day or two".

"Wha..." Castiel's question was cut off as he felt a huge heat over take him, as if his body were on fire. Castiel screamed in agony and quickly blacked out in pain and shock.

Dean, who had expecting this to happen, pushed down the urge to help his soon-to-be mate, jumped out of the window and sped off into the forest before a human saw him and caused trouble.


	4. I Only Waste It Dreaming Of You

Castiel gulped down a breath of much needed air as his vision and other senses rushed back.

He jolted upright and immediately regretted the action as pain flared up across all of his being. Everything was too bright, too loud and he felt like the time another village child had dared him to steal a glass of ale from his father and drink it.

Slowly, Castiel lay down again. Unlike before he passed out, he no longer felt like he was being burnt to a crisp from inside out but rather like he was wearing far too many layers of clothing. A hand to his head confirmed he was running a high fever. As he shifted to adjust his position, Castiel groaned as heat and pain flared up inside him.

When the pain died down enough for him to think coherent thoughts, he frantically searched his memories for what could've caused his predicament and almost sobbed as he recalled what Dean had done to him. _A mating claim_. That's what Dean had said, and then he'd fucking bitten him. If what the were had said was true, then he was mated to a fucking werewolf and now God knows what was happening to him.

Another spike of heat shot up Castiel's spine and he groaned at the unknown feeling. All he could think about was how he had to relieve this pain... Somehow.

Castiel bent forward, in an attempt to stand and find the main cause of his pain, he gasped in horror as liquid seeped down his thigh. _Had he wet himself like a child? Was he bleeding?_ his mind rushed to draw a conclusion.

Castiel rushed to unfasten and tug down his trousers and reached behind himself to brush his fingers against his upper thigh. He tentatively brought his fingers up to the his face and saw an almost see-through substance coating his fingers.

Relief at it not being blood was overshadowed curiosity and in an attempt to locate the source of the liquid, Castiel reached behind himself again and groaned as his fingers accidentally brushed over his hole, which was _dripping_ with the substance.

Castiel repeated the action and cried out as pleasure overtook his pain.

"Dean!" Castiel yelled in a pleading tone, and had he been in the right frame of mind he would've bitten off his tongue, but calling out Dean's name had heightened his pleasure rather than diminish it and it caused sparks to trail along his nerve endings. Castiel continued rubbing his hole, but swiftly dipped his finger in when got truly desperate and needy.

His eyes slid shut as the feeling of utter bliss shot across his being and his traitorous mind flashed images of Dean across his closed eyelids.

Vividly, Castiel saw Dean, towering above him, signature smirk in place, whilst tugging little strands of his unruly hair.

Castiel melted into the imaginary contact whilst fictional Dean tugged his head to the side and began to nip gently at the side of his neck.

Castiel slipped another finger in with little discomfort and promptly came, untouched and babbling Dean's name, as his pretend Dean tongued the scar on Castiel's neck whilst Castiel fingers brushed against the little spot that had him seeing stars and panting for breath.

Castiel shivered as he came down from his high and felt himself drift into unconsciousness. His last thought was of how he was well and truly screwed to Hell.

/

In his dream Castiel was sat in front of a small fire, he couldn't make anything out outside of the flames small light but the small popping and snapping of twigs burning was relaxing and Castiel found himself unworried.

"Dreaming about me already, little one?"

Castiel whipped his head round in an attempt to find the source of the sinful voice. Darkness met his vision and Castiel turned back towards the firelight. As Castiel half expected, Dean was lounging on a log on the other side of the firelight but Castiel still pulled back a little.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking a-about" Castiel weakly replied, attempting to mask his true feelings.

"Don't try to trick a trickster, kiddo, I've been in this game much longer than you and I know for a fact within _seconds_ of consciousness you were aching for my cock"

Deans eyes glowed an inhuman light green as he spat out his frank accusation.

"Almost begging to get fucked, mmh" Dean spoke as if he were praising Castiel. "Delicious" he concluded whilst eyeing Castiel's form.

Castiel flicked his eyes away from Deans predatory gaze to try to hide how much the words affected him. He shifted in his spot and felt a large amount of slick run out of his hole. He squeezed his eyes shut and desperately hoped Dean hadn't noticed what had just happened. He heard Dean chuckle and cursed his terrible luck.

"And what's this?" Dean asked, almost innocently as if asking for Castiel's opinion on the weather. "Dripping wet and ready to take a knot? I mean, I knew you'd be a slut for my cock but, just" Dean whistled appreciatively and Castiel's eyes snapped open, ready to retaliate.

To his utter shock Dean was right in front of Castiel, staring down at him.

"Come on Castiel" he spoke firmly, his tone more serious and commanding.

This was the first time Castiel had heard Dean use his full name and he shuddered at how good it sounded falling from Dean's full lips.

"Come and find me, these _humans_ " Dean bit out the word "don't know what gift they have, they treat you as an outsider, you said so yourself". Castiel tried weakly to shake his head but Dean's fingers darted out and latched onto his jaw, forcing him to maintain eye contact and keep still.

"Refusal isn't an option, little one, you're mine! You belong to me". More slick rolled down Castiel's thighs.

"What's happening t-to me?" Castiel almost whimpered as he felt the back of his pants soak up his slick and grow damp. Dean's gaze turned hungry and he grinned at Castiel's uncertainty.

"Your body's accepting my claim, Little One" his eyes flicked to the mark again. "It means it knows who it belongs to and it's becoming the perfect little hole for me to _fuck_ " Castiel bit back a moan at Dean's rough words "it means it needs a mate, it needs me! it's mine!" Dean snarled before leaning forward, gripping Castiel's hair with both hands and he furiously kissing the slightly dazed Castiel. It was Dean who pulled away, sliding his gaze over how undone Castiel had become, hair unruly and lips bright red and bitten.

"Yours" Castiel sighed as he pulled back a little more, the edge of his vision was blurry and Castiel felt the dream begin to fall away, darkness tugging him away from Dean.

Castiel awoke fidgety and anxious and began to formulate a plan for how he was going to find his mate.


	5. Have You Ever Wanted To Disappear?

The full moon was set to appear tonight and Castiel knew he had mere hours before his father returned to make good on his promise of sending him away, never to see the forest again. O_r Dean_,a slightly sadistic part of his mind muttered.

Since ingesting Dean's blood, Castiel had felt many changes overtake his form; The odd slick continued to drip out of his hole and every few moments he was overcome with an insatiable heat and need, but Castiel also noticed his senses had sharpened and he found himself twitchy, as if needing or expecting something.

As his hours ticked down Castiel began to worry over all of the points of his plan and began to doubt all of them.

In true moments of desperation his heat flared up and felt so much worse and seared all his thoughts out of his mind. He would gasp back into consciousness moments later, covered in his own sweat and even more desperate to relieve his pain.

Fate decided to play in his favour and Castiel found himself in luck a few hours later. He heard someone approaching his door and his senses told him it was his mother.

Castiel threw his bed sheets, which he had put knots in every few centimetres, over his windowsill before crossing the room towards his door.

He grabbed his cloak and pushed himself up against the space by the door as he heard the key being turned.

"Castiel you need to..." His mother must have noticed his disappearance as her sentence trailed off.

From his hiding place, Castiel saw his mother cross the room to inspect the bedsheets and the window. Quietly, Castiel slipped out of the room, closing the door and turning the key his mother had stupidly left in the lock.

He knew he had only precious seconds before his mother would shout his father, so Castiel scrambled down the hallway and all but flew down the stairs.

The last part was the hardest, Castiel had to slip past the main room, where his father would most assuredly be, to grab his knife and get to the front door.

The first clue that something was wrong was the smell; The sight that met Castiel's eyes would haunt him forever.

As Castiel entered the room, the scent of death and blood assaulted his nose. Lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, was the mangled corpse of his father. His clothes were ripped to shreds and his bloody limbs lay at unnatural angles.

Whoever had done this had used great strength and anger to cause his fathers end. Castiel turned away from the horrid sight and threw up the remains of his lunch. He blindly threw himself towards the door and almost pulled the wood from its hinges in his desperation to get out.

Thankfully he had enough sense to grab his knife before slamming the door and running for the tree line.

Castiel wept bitterly as he made it to the forest, whoever had killed his father was skilled, by the looks of the mess at his throat, they had torn out his father vocal chords to prevent his mother, who had been in her room, upstairs, and Castiel, from hearing what had been happening.

Castiel's cries turned into sniffles as he passed into the woods and he forced himself to remain calm and keep walking, Dean would find him, his mate would comfort him.

/

The sun was beginning to set and Castiel had been walking for the better part of an hour, he had stuck to a path but he was definitely lost and in an unknown bit of the forest.

Every time Castiel got worked up, he paused for breath and reminded himself that Dean was a hunter and would find him.

"Lookin for me, little one?"

Castiel whipped his head up to look ahead. A few meters away, leaning on a nearby tree with that same smirk as always, was Dean.

Castiel smiled as his heat settled, the new part of him knowing he was with his mate, and rushed forward to Dean's open arms.

Dean's form enveloped his smaller being and Castiel felt safe, despite the fact that Dean smelt odd.

Castiel brushed off the odd feeling and pressed his face into Dean's shirt, mumbling "missed you" into the fabric. Dean grinned down at him and tried to pull him off "missed you too, little one" he drawled back, slowly.

Castiel gripped the shirt to show his unwillingness to move and looked up. Dean's grinning face was staring down at him but that wasn't what caught Castiel's eye.

All along the shirt Dean was wearing, there were little splatters of red and Castiel recoiled from Dean instantly, his stomach dropping in fear.

"It was you!" He hissed, accusingly.

"Wha?" Dean cut himself off and looked at the stains "no Cas, these are..."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Dean! You were the one that killed him! You murdered him!"

Dean audibly let out a breath of irritated air and attempted to step forward.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Castiel exclaimed, taking steps backwards till his back met the rough bark of a tree. Dean looked upset at the statement and held his hands up, like you would to a spooked animal.

"Cas, you don't understand and I don't expect you to, he killed my parents, by my laws I was more than in the right to kill him and his kin"

Castiel sobbed at this and mentally cursed himself for being so weak as to start crying.

"D-does that mean y-you'd kill me? Was I just s-some fun game for you to fuck with before killing me?" Castiel shouted, pulling up his hands to wipe away stray tears.

Within the blink of an eye, Dean was in front of Castiel, gripping his wrists.

"No, Cas how could you think that?" He asked sadly "you're going to be my mate but he was going to send you away from here, away from me" Dean concluded.

Castiel sniffled "so you killed him, for me?" Castiel smiled slightly.

Dean grinned down at Castiel "yeah Cas for us" Dean whispered soothingly.

Castiel nodded "pl-please can you let me go" he gestured to his wrists which were still in Dean's capture.

"Sure little one. Hows your heat?" Dean questioned, in an attempt to change the subject, not yet releasing Castiel's wrists.

"It hurts Dean, I need you" Castiel replied, brokenly.

"Heh, I'm sure you do little one, you're handling this remarkably well" Dean praised, releasing Castiel's wrists.

Castiel pressed himself up against Dean, rutting against him. "Need you Dean, hurts, feel empty" Castiel begged.

Dean's smirk got wider "It's okay little one, my cabins" Dean turned to gesture behind him "just a little way ove..." Dean was cut off as Castiel's fist connected with his jaw.

The shock of the punch more than the force of it caused dean to fall backwards slightly, which allowed Castiel to slip from him and race off, away from the direction of the cabin.

Dean, who was still slightly stunned at what Castiel had done to him, snarled in anger as he realised he had been fooled. _Go capture the little bitch_. The animal part of him called. _He's yours, find him and fuck him_. His mind conjured up images of Castiel sprawled and presenting on the forest floor, writhing and begging to get fucked, Dean grinned, if his bitch wanted a chase, then Dean could comply.

He paused, scenting the air for Castiel, then sped off in the same direction. Castiel may have had the head start but Dean had grown up in these woods and there was no way in Hell he was going to loose his mate.

/

Castiel cursed himself, he had no idea where he was running to and if he didn't find a way out soon, he'd be stranded in the forest during a full moon.

He mentally recoiled at the thought and put on another burst of speed.

Castiel stumbled slightly as his feet met a different material to the forest undergrowth he had been running along. He paused for a split second to stare down and released a small noise of joy, he had found a path, he didn't care where it lead, if he followed it he would be safe.

The small part of him that had rejoiced at the thoughts of Dean was furiously screaming for him to find his mate but Castiel pushed his thoughts down and instead focused on following the path .

/

The blood pounding in his ears made Castiel deaf to the small noises Dean's feet made as he rushed through the trees.

Dean's feet connected with the same path and he too paused.

Castiel's scent was stronger here, he had paused and he was close. Dean positively beamed, if his little one thought he was safe on the path then he could definitely play the big bad wolf.


	6. Thought Of Angels Choking On Their Halos

Castiel was beginning to grow tired, after all, he had been locked up for five days and his body wasn't quite accustomed to exercise this strenuous. He continued sprinting forward, desperately hoping the path would end soon and he would be safe.

Castiel rounded a sharp corner and let out a noise of surprise as a wayward branch connected with his foot and he found himself sprawled on the floor.

Groaning in pain, he began to scrabble to get up and hissed in pain when his right foot connected with the ground, it didn't feel broken but he might have sprained it when he tripped. Castiel collapsed in exhaustion and began to fret at how he was going to move.

/

Dean rounded the corner and his animalistic side roared in victory, his bitch was sprawled on the ground, _he had won!_ The more human part noticed that Cas was in pain but his wolf overpowered his thought, calling for him to fuck his mate.

Castiel stiffened as he heard another person round the corner, he twisted onto his back to see Dean staring hungrily at him. Their eyes met and Dean began to walk, almost stroll, _the smug bastard_, towards Castiel. "Well, well, well, little one I've got to admit I'm not best pleased with you" Dean snarled, face contorting in anger.

Castiel whimpered and tried to shuffle backwards. "Please don't hurt me" he cried.

"You" Dean shouted "are in no position to make demands!" Castiel screamed as Dean bent down, grabbed his legs and flipped him over, then moved up to straddle his ass. Castiel began to cry softly.

Seeing Castiel crying and in pain, Dean's human emotions called for him to comfort his mate. "Shush little one, I can be kind too, tell me" Dean's tone was soothing but the underlying anger was still evident "why did you run?" Dean's hands began to trail along Castiel's upper thighs.

Castiel continued to cry "I-I don't know, I was confused, I thought you were going to kill me".

Dean chuckled slightly, _silly little human_. "Little one, we've been over this, I'm not going to hurt you, you belong to me, you're mine"

Castiel moaned wantonly as his heat flared up at Dean's words.

"Dean!" He gasped out in surprise.

Dean grinned, sensing his victory was imminent "something the matter, little one?".

"Dean plea-ah-se do not tease meeeee? I...ah...I need you" Castiel bit out between moans.

Dean's smile widened "What exactly do you need _Castiel?_ Be precise".

Castiel sobbed in frustration "Dean! Please? I need you to fuck me" Castiel whimpered and Dean shuddered at Castiel's rough tone.

"I remember something about begging" Dean murmured, pressing his entire body flush against Castiel's and nipping his ear lobe playfully.

Castiel scrusched his eyes shut and shook his head, he refused to beg Dean for anything.

"No?" Dean pulled his top half off Castiel "I won't fuck you if I don't know how badly you want it" Dean purred sinfully.

Castiel sobbed at the loss of contact and shoved his pride aside. "Dean... Please... Please fuck me... Please, Dean? I n-need you".

Dean chuckled. "Need me to do what, little one?" Dean asked, obtusely.

"Dean you bastard! Put your cock in me!" Castiel all but yelled, attempting to hook his legs around Dean's waist to get him to closer.

Dean snickered slightly. "Alright little one, if you want it _that_ badly..." He trailed off, ticking Castiel's lower back with teasing touches

"I do! I do! Please Dean it... I feel so empty. I _need_ you to fuck me".

Dean's eyes darkened at Castiel's pleas and he pushed Castiel's cloak off "I really hope you didn't like this shirt Cas" Dean muttered.

"The shirt is not relev... _Oh!_" Castiel gasped audibly as Dean's sharp fingernails turned the backs of his shirt and pants into mere tatters of fabric. "There we go, little one yeah? Much better" Castiel shivered slightly at the drop in temperature.

"Fuck Cas, could get used to this sight" Dean mused, rubbing the marks he had left on Castiel's back when he had torn the shirt.

Castiel let out a strangled sound as he shakily whispered "J-just f-fuck me! Please!".

Dean trailed his fingertips down his mates spine and watched as Castiel failed at biting back a little moan. "Nu uh little one, those sounds belong to me! Don't you dare try to hide them!"

Castiel nodded and Dean grinned. "Good boy" he commended and patted Castiel's ass before scooping up a little of his mates slick and rubbing it over two fingers "look so good Cas, fuck! You're ruined and we haven't even got to the fun part yet, little slut". Dean took a moment to admire his mate, covered in a light sheen of sweat and shaking with need, _perfection._

"Well hurry up and get to it" Castiel grumbled, pushing his ass further up into the air. Dean grinned at the position and teasingly trailed two fingers lightly over the rim of Castiel's leaking hole. Castiel squirmed and tried to force the fingers deeper, Dean pulled back immediately. "No no no little one, that's not how this game is played, I control how fast we go, understand?" Castiel jerkily nodded his head. "Good boy".

Dean roughly forced two fingers into Castiel. Castiel, who screamed loudly at the intrusion and sobbed in pleasure "More Dean more! I'm ready please more!" Castiel begged loudly. Dean extracted his fingers "Is my slut trying to make demands?" Dean questioned, animal side roaring for total obedience from his bitch.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry Dean please don't stop" Castiel pleaded.

"Lucky im feeling generous" Dean murmured, forcing his two fingers in again and quickly scissoring them, loosening Castiel's tight hole before roughly adding a third. "Fuck Cas, so tight, gonna feel amazing around my cock" Dean whispered sinfully, watching the effect his words had on Castiel, who shuddered and gasped in pleasure.

"D-Dean please just fuck me? I'm ready. I need you in me now".

Dean grinned at his mates desperation and withdrew his hand. Castiel sobbed at the loss and Dean hurridly forced his pants down. Dean swiped up some more of castiel's slick out of his _dripping_ hole and rubbed his achingly hard cock, before grabbing castiel's stomach and pulling him up onto his hands and knees and burying himself in Castiel's heat in one swift movement.

"Fuck Cas! I'm sorry! I meant to go slo..." Dean hurried apology was cut off by a desperate whine.

"D-don't care, 'm fine, f-fucking move!" Dean grinned at his mates enthusiasm and _slowly_ pulled out to the tip before ramming back in, causing Castiel to groan and twitch.

"I was right you know little one? Feel fucking perfect on my cock... All tight and wet and...fuck... Hot!" Dean pulled out and watched as Castiel's hole twitched "and look at this!" Dean continued, grinning widely "your little whore hole is aching to get filled".

Castiel screamed as Dean altered the angle slightly and brushed against Castiel's prostate.

Dean continued to brush against Castiel's prostate and was quickly sobbing in pleasure. "Dean please! Let me cum? Feels so good!"

Dean chuckled and composed himself slightly. "Good boy for asking, of course you can"

Castiel's eyes snapped open in surprise as an orgasm tore through him. "Alpha!" Castiel blurted out as waves of pleasure crashed through his senses and his hips stuttered their movements slightly.

Dean tightened his grip on Castiel's hips and sped up his movements. "Call me that again" Dean commanded.

Castiel moaned and tentatively rolled his hips backwards slightly "Alpha?" Castiel cried.

Dean shuddered and tried to bury himself deeper into his bitches tight heat.

"Dean?" Castiel whimpered in a questioning tone.

"Yeah?" Dean groaned out, still thrusting rapidly.

Despite his position Castiel's cheeks still managed to tinge in embarrassment. "Er... Is your... Ahem" Castiel rolled his hips backwards again, causing them both to moan "getting em... Bigger?" In any other situation Dean would've burst into laughter but as the case was, he growled and thrust forward particularly roughly.

"knot... Cas... werewolves have knots" Castiel shuddered and thrust backwards, forcing Dean deeper "fuck... Dean... More" Castiel stuttered, his heat had evidently affected his recovery time.

"Wanna cum again" Dean swatted Castiel's ass "greedy little slut aren't you" Dean chuckled and set a punishing pace as he felt his knot swell. He desperately rutted against Castiel's ass as his knot began to lock them together. Dean surged forward and reopened the bite on castiel's neck roughly.

He came with a growl, listening to his mates desperate pleas as his knot fixed him in pace.

Castiel let out a small whimper of pain as his body attempted to adjust to Dean's swollen knot.

Dean shifted slightly which caused him to brush against Castiel's prostate."Alpha!" Castiel keened, jerking forward and cumming again, completely untouched, senses dulling for a few moments as his body was overcome with trails of fire and pleasure.

/

Castiel gasped down from his high a few moments later to find that Dean had pushed them both onto their sides and was wrapped tightly around him. Castiel attempted to twist round and gasped as pain flared up. "Shit! careful little one, stay still" Dean jolted quickly, instincts forcing him to protect his mate. Dean's arm patted Castiel's side. "you were so good little one" Dean praised. "Does it hurt?" Dean began to worry.

Castiel shook his head and muttered "only a little bit, s'okay can manage, how longr we..." Castiel slurred slightly, obviously exhausted. He gestured to his and Dean's lower halves. "A little while yet, sleep if you want" Castiel huffed but settled into a more comfortable position "'kay" he muttered, burrowing further into Dean's warmth and drifting off.


End file.
